First Aid
by sur2sur
Summary: My take on how Garthan Saal knows Rocket raccoon Especially concerning the comment he mad I might have made a mistake on Saal first name sorry hardcore fans


First Aid

sur1sur Summary: My take on how Rocket Raccoon and Garthan Saal meet

Work Text:

Rocket pushed his hovercar to the max. He had to make it to the destination before the Demcore gang has a chance to damage his Notch reputation.

AS he arrived he seen that the Nova Corp representative have all been shot, luckily none of the seriously. He quickly grabbed his med kit and began to bandage the wounds. Most of the members were out cold.

As he bandaged the sixth unconscious member, he sees the shadow of someone moving behind him. He quickly rolls to his left and unholster his gun, as he rolls, so he comes up and is pointing it at another  
Nova Corp person, who was shot in the right shoulder, holding a gun in his left hand.

"My name is Garthan Saal," said Gathan, "I am an active Nova Corp personnel and your under arrest for shooting my comrades.'

Rocket replied," In case you can't tell, ya idjit, I am bandages your comrades. Now put down your gun and let me bandage your arm. Your right handed and I doubt if you shoot very well with your left." Before  
putting his gun away and returning to the last Nova Corp person, he was bandaging.

Garthan keep his gun on Rocket before asking, "Than why were you going through their pockets?"

Rocket snickered before replying, "I did not say I was doing it for free."

Garthan smiled despite himself, and put the gun down beside him. Before asking, "What brought you out this way?"

Rocket lied "My boss heard about a possible ambush being set up to kill some Nova Cops and have the blame fall on him. I was set here to make sure Nova knew he was not behind."

Garthan asked," What is his name and what is yours?"

Rocket answered, "He is Profiteer Notch and I am Rocket." before beginning to look through his backpack for something to eat and coming up with a couple of premade instance meals.

Garthan asked, "I never seen anyone like you before Rocket, What are you?"

Rocket realizing his mouth had gotten ahead of him, again. Before looking at the meals in his hands, one was Stir fry eel with clam sauce, the other an imitation ham salad. Before looking at Garthan and handing him the first  
meal. Keeping the second one for himself before saying, "My species call themselves ham stir."

Garthan pulled the preheat tab before saying, "Never meet a hamster before."

Rocket asked," Do you have a rescue beacon?" As he began to eat his meal.

Garthan replied," First thing they shot. I was hoping to rig it so it would at least temporary work."

Rocket said, "Let me take care of your arm and than I will fix your beacon. I than have some business with the Demcore gang that needs to be token care of." As he finish his ham salad.

Garthan replied," Take care of the beacon, first. Than you can take care of my arm."

Rocket shook his head before saying," You have already lost a lot of blood. I will take care of your wound and than your rescue beacon. You should also remember your comrades condition will not get any better the longer we  
argue about this, the more their condition deteriorates. So let me take care of your arm and I will fix your beacon."

Garthan looked at his comrades before realizing, he was not going to win this argument before saying," Fine, take care of my arm."

Rocket smiled before quickly bandaging the arm before saying, "Rest, I will have the beacon calling for help in less than five minutes."

Garthan replied, "It is not a simple toy but a highly sophisticated piece of equipment instrument that requires a specialist with the proper training to fix."

Rocket replied," Done." and activated the beacon before standing up.

Garthan said," Wait here. The Nova Corp will help you."

Rocket replied," Sorry but this I have been paid to do on my own. Don't worry Your Comrades should arrive in a few hours and there are no wild beast around this area to attack you." Before heading for the Demore's campsite.

Actions


End file.
